The Swop Over
by DracoJane
Summary: "What's wrong sis?" Yakumo ran to the bathroom and saw an ungodly sight, the dishes in her hands crashed to the ground and smashed into pieces. She held her hands to her mouth. "Sis?" She asked again. "YAKUMO!" Tenma shrieked, "LOOK AT ME! I-I-I I'M A SKELETON!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or School Rumble. I am only the creator of this specific fanfiction :)**

**Hey everyone I hope you will enjoy this story, I love it myself and it is one of my favourites that I have written so far! It is a really funny story and I am just so happy I could write something this great XD I just hope you guys like it too! Enjoy :)**

* * *

** Chapter One**

Tenma got up on a Sunday morning; she stretched and wheezed a strained yawn. She looked around, the expression on her face curious and worried, but then she suddenly piped up.

"Oh it's a Sunday." She said cheerfully, "Silly me I thought it was a school day for a sec." She continued getting out of bed.

"Yakumo! Is breakfast ready yet?" She passed into the kitchen and saw her breakfast fresh and hot on the table with a note next to it.

'I've gone to Sarahs' The note read, 'I'll be back soon.'

Tenma stared at the note for a few seconds, 'Gone out?' She thought, 'This early in the morning?'

She looked to the ceiling, an innocent thoughtful look on her face.

"Oh well!" Tenma quickly snapped out of daydreaming and sat down ready to eat.

She then turned on the T.V to watch some taped episodes of 'Three for the Kill.'

* * *

Tenma was walking down the street towards Sarah's house; it had been too long since Yakumo went there. The note specifically said 'I'll be back soon' but it had been hours since Tenma had read it so she was getting a little worried.

While walking down the street she found herself blinded by a shimmering light.

"Where is that coming from?" She frowned and raised her hand for shade. Tenma turned to see where the light was coming from and was staring right into a bush. She leaned in and rustled through it until she picked up what was blinding her. It was a beautiful gold chained necklace with a diamond shaped green gem as a pendant.

"Oh wow!" She exclaimed, "This is so pretty!" She then slid the chain around her neck.

When she looked back up she noticed Yakumo and Sarah walking towards her.

"Hey Yakumo!" She said hoarsely, "Where have you been!" She glared at her little sister. Yakumo had Tenma worried sick.

"Oh, I'm sorry sis. I was just at Sarah's helping her with something."

"No it's not your fault Yakumo!" Sarah defended. "It's my fault Tenma, sorry!"

Tenma sighed, "Ok I forgive you. But don't do it again, if you say you will be back soon be back soon, ok Yakumo!" Her pony tails bouncing aggressively.

Yakumo nodded.

* * *

That night Yakumo finally noticed the strange necklace Tenma was wearing.

"Hey sis, where did you get that necklace, I've never seen it before." She stared at it curiously from across the dinner table.

Her older sister chuckled, "I found it." She giggled. "I'm lucky! Do you like it?"

"It's very beautiful." Yakumo confessed, "But I have a funny feeling that something isn't right."

"Gosh don't be silly Yakumo." She smiled cheekily, "It's just a necklace."

After dinner she then went to bed but Yakumo couldn't shake off her gut feeling that something bad was about to happen.

* * *

The next morning Tenma woke up, stretched, and then shrieked.

"It's a school day today, I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" She rushed to the bathroom, looked into the mirror and then fainted.

* * *

**So there it is the first Chapter :) I hope you enjoyed and that you will review to confirm my success? Or otherwise if there is something you don't like about it just say so X3 I won't be mad as long as you say it nicely.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"BROOK!" Usopp called, "Where are you?"

"GAHHHHH!" They heard a scream coming from the bathroom.

Everyone rushed to see what it was but all they saw was Brook staring into the mirror, his back to them.

"Gezz Brook, did you have to scare us like that?" Nami scoffed.

Brook was clasping his hands on his head; he seemed to be in shock.

"Hey Brook." Franky said putting a large ape like hand on Brooks shoulder. "Are you ok?"

The musician turned around and the crew gasped for what they saw was not a bony skeleton but a fleshy human face.

"What the hell happened?" Franky gawked.

"I-I have n-n-no idea." He said looking back at the mirror and examining himself. "This shouldn't be possible!" Brook exclaimed.

* * *

"What's wrong sis?" Yakumo ran to the bathroom and saw an ungodly sight, the dishes in her hands crashed to the ground and smashed into pieces. She held her hands to her mouth. "Sis?" She asked again.

"YAKUMO!" Tenma shrieked, "LOOK AT ME! I-I-I I'M A SKELETON!" She stared at the mirror, "How am I meant to go to school like this?" She whimpered, slumping onto the sink. "And... w-what will Karasuma think of me when he sees me like this!?" Even as a skeleton the astonishment and shock on Tenmas face was evident.

Yakumo just stared at her sister, her eyes wide and her hands to her lips in complete and utter shock.

* * *

"Calm down Brook." Nami said, poor Brook had started to hyperventilate.

"Look at me!" He exclaimed. He was acting the same way he did when he first discovered he was a skeleton.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Luffy asked curiously and walked into the room.

Brook was facing Nami and when Luffy saw him he exclaimed, "EHHHH WHO ARE YOU?!"

Brook flinched back, shocked at how dim-witted his Captain was.

"E-e-eh-eh I-It's me Brook!" He explained but Luffy wasn't buying it.

"No... Brooks a skeleton!" He frowned at his musician.

Nami had walked off into the other room and was just coming back, she held up a wanted poster next to Brooks face, it was his from when he was alive.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy shrieked. "You look just like... wait.." He stared at the poster and then at Brook, he then compared the images to his own memory. "I don't get it."

"HE'S BROOK YOU IDIOT!" Nami yelled hitting luffy on the head.

Luffy looked up and noticed Brooks Afro. "EHH IT IS BROOK!" He yelled.

Nami face palmed.

"Ei, what's that?" Luffy pointed to the golden chained necklace with a green gem around Brooks neck. "Why is it glowing?"

* * *

"Tenma."

"Eh?" She looked at her little sister.

"The necklace is glowing." Yakumo pointed at the gem on Tenmas neck, it was flashing from a light green and slowly toning down to a darker shade and lighting back up again.

"I don't know." Tenma moaned.

"Maybe if we take it off." Yakumo proceeded to remove the chain around her sister's neck but when she tried to lift it past her chin it wouldn't budge. It lit up a faint white shine every time it refused to pass that barrier.

Meanwhile Nami had the same idea, but the same problem occurred, the necklace couldn't be removed from Brooks neck.

* * *

**Well there is the second Chapter :) It gets better I promise! So keep tuned ;D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Tenma took the day off school; she couldn't show up there as a skeleton there was no way! But how was she going to figure out a way out of this? It was all too strange, how did this happen just because of one little necklace?

* * *

Nami was in the library trying to find a book that could explain what was going on.

"It should be here." Robin mumbled.

Brook was sitting anxiously on a couch, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Excuse me Ladies, I will be waiting outside." He then proceeded to the door, his face weary from all the stress.

* * *

"Oh, Yakumo is late again!" Tenma fumed, pacing the house. "If she's late and doesn't get the groceries we are going to starve to death!"

And then she got an idea, a crazy desperate idea.

'What if?' She thought, "NO! I can't do that, I will risk being noticed like this... and what would Karasuma think if he found out?" Her face buffed up, red and hot from a furious blush. "Ohhhh." She sighed continuing to pace the house.

But in the end, she had given in.

The locals stared at the mysterious girl in the grocery store. She was very odd.

Tenma had decided that there was no choice but to go to the stores, she wore sunglasses, even indoors to secure that no one would notice she didn't have eyes. She wore gloves to hide her hands, long sleaved t-shirt, pants and a scarf. The thing people found most odd was that it was a thirty degree day. One thing Tenma couldn't hide was her skeleton teeth which had people flinching away from her and snickering to each other.

Her simple explanation for this was, "Just preparing for a Halloween party" she said with an awkward giggle and walked away.

"Hmm, now where are the-"

"Miss Tsukamoto?" Asked a quiet voice behind her.

She turned around, "Yes – KARASUMA?!" She winced.

"Are you...alright?" He asked, looking at her with a posture of concern.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, just fine." She giggled awkwardly and then turned away from him staring down at the groceries in her basket.

"Well... as long as you're sure and Miss Tsukamoto."

"Huh? Yes Karasuma?" She looked up intrigued.

"Nice Halloween costume, but I think a whole body outfit would work best."

Tenma "blinked" innocently. "Oh, yeah that... thanks." She blushed scratching the back of her head.

"Bye Miss Tsukamoto." He then walked away casually.

Tenma stood there blushing.

Ring Ring... Ring Ring.

She reached down to pick up her mobile, "Yea Yakumo?"

"Where are you sis?" Her sister sounded stressed, "You're not meant to leave the house!"

"Oh it's fine Yakumo, I'm at the grocery store, and don't worry, no one has noticed that I'm a skeleton." She giggled and then looked up, her hand dropping to her waist.

Everyone in ear shot had turned and was staring at her.

She started to sweat drop.

"Hahaha you know... My Halloween costume," She said nervously into the phone, "Everyone thinks it's the real thing... Good costume huh?" They all then turned back to their own business.

"Tenma?... Tenma?..." She heard Yakumos voice muse through the mobile in her hand.

"Yes?"

"Get home ok? It's too dangerous."

"Ok Yakumo." Tenma huffed. "And you know I wouldn't be doing this if you actually were on time for once." She scoffed.

"I'm sorry Tenma." She sounded sincere. "I'll try not to do it next time."

"You always say that Yakumo!" Tenma said before paying for the groceries and going home.

* * *

"Hey Brook!" Luffy called over to him.

"Ah, yes Luffy-san?"

"How long are you going to just sit there?"

"Yeah come over here and help us fish!" Usopp agreed.

"Alright Luffy-san." He called back. 'This should keep my mind of things while Nami and Robin-san figure out what to do.' He thought.

They sat there for a while waiting for a bite when after about ten minutes Luffy sighed.  
"Eh, I'll be back." He got up and gave his rod to Brook. "I'm going to get some meat. Keep an eye on that will ya?"

"Ah, sure Luffy-san Yohoho, though I don't ha-" He suddenly collapsed to the ground in depression. "SKULL JOKES DON'T WORK ANYMORE!" Brook whined.

"EHHH YOU DROPPED THE RODS INTO THE OCEAN!" Usopp screeched.

Chopper's astonishment matched Usopps. "HOW ARE WE MEANT TO GET ENOUGH FOOD FOR DINNER NOW?!" He yelled. "ASSHOLE!"

* * *

**Please review~ X3 **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Yakumo forced Tenma to stay at home the next day, she promised to be on time so Tenma wouldn't have to worry about getting groceries.

She sat at home, bored and feeling stressed, "When is this going to end?" She complained. "All I wanna do is go back to school and see Karasuma." She let her head fall to the table. "What if I never see him again?" She sobbed.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice called.

"Huh? Who could that be?" Tenma asked, getting up from in front of the T.V and walking to the front door, but no one was there. "Hmm that's odd." She placed a finger to her chin and looked to the ceiling in thought.

"Grrrr" Her stomach rumbled and she sighed. "I guess it's time to get something to eat, I'm starving!" Tenma walked into the kitchen then shrieked and fell back onto the floor in shock.

A man was at the kitchen window, his head sticking through it.

"Hello, Miss, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just I had been calling for sometime but no one was answering."

He seemed to be a tall man; he had a long face, thick lips, a short straight nose, a large black afro and wore heart sunglasses.

"Wh-wh-who are you?!" Tenma exclaimed but then she realised a peculiar thing, whoever this was he wasn't shocked at witnessing her as a skeleton. She looked down and noticed that her necklace was elevating in thin air and was lightly tugging her towards the kitchen window.

"Hey wait a second!" She ran over to the stranger and gently clasped the necklace he was wearing; it was the same as hers. The two pendants tried to reach each other as though drawn magnetically.

"But.. Who are you?" Tenma repeated the question, a thoughtful frown on her brow.

"Oh sorry, I'm Brook! All Bon-" He suddenly collapsed to the ground outside the window, streams of depression hung over him. "It just... doesn't work anymore!"

"Huh?" Tenmas 'eyes' had become little confused black dots, "What doesn't work?"

Brook got up from the ground and brushed himself off, "Never mind that. What was your name Miss?"

"Oh, I-I'm Tenma?"

"Tenma-chan... May I ask you a question?"

"Y-yeah sure."

".. May I see your panties?"

Tenma froze into shock, "WHAT KINDA QUESTION IS THAT?!" She yelled, "NO!"

Brook Laughed, "It was worth a try" He drifted into thought, a small trail of blood seeping from his nose.

The look of astonishment didn't seize from Tenmas face.

"Oh, sorry" He turned back to Tenma who was hanging out of the kitchen window, "I have to go and get my nakama, I will be back soon. See ya Tenma. Yohohoho!"

Tenmas 'eyes' trailed after the stranger who had just casually accepted her being a skeleton and asked to see her panties...  
She sighed and pulled her head back inside the house.

"That was weird."

Knock knock..

"Ahh! Who is it this time?"

Tenma walked to the front door and without thinking she opened it.

"Yeah what do you...want...?" She gasped in shock.

It was Karasuma.

There was no way of hiding the truth that she was truly a skeleton.

Tenma shrieked!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Tenma froze; she didn't know what to do!

Karasuma stood there and just stared, his facial expression didn't change from the usual but he was oddly quiet.

"Miss Tsukamoto?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-e-e-e-s-s-s- K-k-k-k-ar-r-asum-m-ma?"

"May I come in?"

Tenma piped up, "Yeah yeah sure!" She shot out of the way of the door and motioned for him to come inside.

It would seem that he didn't realise what was going on.

Tenma closed the door behind him.

"Come, come into the kitchen!" She giggled nervously.

"Miss Tsukamoto."

"Eh?"

"I came here to give you these."

He handed her a bag, it had some herbal medicine in it and some flowers.

"It seemed that you weren't feeling all too well yesterday, so I came over to give you these." He said in his usual flat tone.

Tenma stared for a few moments and then replied "Oh, oh t-thank you Karasuma-kun! How thoughtful of you!" She blushed but turned away so he wouldn't notice.

"Would you like some coffee or something Karasuma?" She asked politely.

"Some tea would be nice... Though I wouldn't want to impose."

"No no it's ok Karasuma!"

She went over to the kettle and put it on after she filled it with water.

"How many sugars do you take Karasuma?"

"Just two please."

Tenma was preparing Karasumas cup when she felt his arm slide over hers, his hand clasped hers gently to stop her.

"Miss Tsukamoto, you're not feeling well right?" His arm was still leaning over her right arm, stopping her from making his tea. His face beside hers.

"Oh- y-yeah I guess." She said looking up at him.

"I will take over from here, no need to trouble yourself." He gave her a very faint but distinctive smile.

"Oh-ok!" Tenma went to sit back down at the table.

"Would you like anything Tenma?"

Tenma froze 'HE JUST CALLED ME TENMA AND OFFERED ME TEA!' Her whole face puffed up, hot and red.

Without turning around she answered, "Y-yes please, I would like some tea. As long as it is no trouble." She giggled.

"No trouble at all Miss Tsukamoto."

'Oh please say my name again Karasuma-kun!' She fantasised bashfully.

"OI?" A voice called.

Tenma turned to where it had come from and shrieked! "WHO ARE YOU!"

A man with frizzy hair, a sun hat and a long nose was peering through the window.

"Oi oi Brook, are you sure this is the right place?"

"I'm positive, Usopp-kun." Brook popped his head in the window, "Hello Tenma-saaannnn!~"

Tenma was startled, 'Now Karasuma will know for sure what is going on.' She signed, 'I hope he doesn't hate me for this...'

"Who are your friends Miss Tsukamoto?"

"Oh, t-t-them..." She paused, and didn't know what to say.

"May we please come in Miss?" Brook asked.

"Y-yeah yeah sure." She 'grinned' awkwardly.

...

First it was Brook who had walked in, then Usopp and Nami. Tenma was gradually introduced to the rest of the crew too and was warned by Nami to watch out for Luffy because he is an idiot.

Karasuma soon learned what was going on.  
"Oh Karasuma!" Tenma moaned, "I hope you can forgive me for lying to you and saying that this was a costume for Halloween!"

"No-"

Tenma looked up at him, her eyes sobbing.

He continued "-it's alright. It wasn't your fault."

Tenmas eye sockets lit up, "Oh thank you Karasuma, THANK YOU!" She cheered while hugging him, tears falling from her sockets, swaying him side to side. The expression on his face was calm and casual; he only said "You're welcome" with no distain for being jiggled around like a teddy bear.

"Eh, wow." Nami sighed, an awkward expression on her face, and turned to Robin, "They make a nice couple don't they?"

Tenma paused, and gave out a shriek of embarrassment, "Oh no no, you've got it all wrong!" She swayed shyly from side to side on the spot. "Karasuma and I aren't a couple!" She blushed furiously!

Nami gave a cheeky grin to Robin, "Oh really?" She mused.

...

Tenma was astonished to meet the members of the crew.

Her eyes gleamed at the cyborg Franky and all his neat bodily gadgets, and at Chopper the cute reindeer doctor.

She marvelled at Luffy and his stretchy skin, and Usopp with his sharpshooting and artistic skills.

Tenma shrieked at Robins ability having discovered it when she needed help preparing all the beverages and seeing multiple arms and hands popping out of nowhere to help prepare tea.

She drooled especially over Sanjis cooking skills, but was intimidated by Zoro's stiffness.

Admiring Nami's weather abilities, and completely fascinated by Brooks unique and odd character and his musical abilities.

Everyone was having a wonderful time... until Yakumo came home.

Yakumo walked into the kitchen and froze, seeing all of these strangers in her home, very ODD strangers at that. A talking reindeer, a huge cyborg man, and a man whose check was stretched half way across the room.

...

..

..

.

Yakumo froze, and then fainted.


End file.
